Lotus Flowers
by December Black Psalm
Summary: While playing FFTA, this idea worked it's way into my head. My favorite character is Babus Swain, and I thought to myself, "What all do we know about this guy?" so I composed this FICTION based on his childhood. Rating up for rape in chappie 3.
1. A Shattered Childhood

Lotus Flowers  
  
While playing Final Fantasy Tactics Advanced, this idea wormed it's way into my head. One of my favorite characters is Babus Swain and I thought to myself, "What all do we know about this guy?" so I composed a FICTION (Keep that this is a fiction in mind people!) based on his life. Kinda sad as most of my fics are. I have installed Cassidy(from my fic Last Daydream) into this fic. If you've read LD then you know Cassidy is Babus's little sister. Well, try to enjoy!  
  
The sun cascades down on Cadoan. Two young Nu Mou children run to their parents. "Momma! Pappa! Guess what the man down at the store gave us!" a young Babus Swain says, holding out a Judge Coat. Babus is about 8 turns old,(8 years) and a very spry, happy child. Behind him stands a young Nu Mou girl, she is about 5 turns. "Yeah, he gave me a White Hat!" "That's a cute hat, Cassidy." The Two older Nu Mou pick their childern up. "Later do you two want to go down to the pub and get something to eat?" The two children's eyes light up. "Oh please can we?" Their father nods, and the two kids cheer.  
  
Later that night the four of them go back home. Around midnight, a Tall man, clad in black creeps twards the small house. Under the cover of night, he ignites a small grease fire at the side of the small, wooden shack. The fire spreads fast. Soon, the house is completely ingulfed in flames. Inside, Babus runs out of his room. He was the only one to smell the smoke. He first runs to his sister's room. 'I have to get Cassidy out! No matter what happens to me, I have to get Cass out!' He opens the door. Cassidy is sitting up in her bed. "Babus!" She cries out. "Cassidy!--" He coughs. The smoke is rough on his little system. "Cass, you need to keep quiet! I-I don't want you to choke on the smoke!" He makes his way through the room and lifts his sister to his back. "What about Mommy and Daddy?" "........We have to get out. No matter what. They should be fine. We have to believe that they'd have the ability to get out." The two of them get outside and fall on the moist grass.  
  
The two of them lay on the grass and catch their breath. "Cassidy, you stay here. I'm gonna walk around and see if Mom and Dad got out." "Okay!" Babus walks around the house for a while, looking for his parents. After three hours of looking, he finds nothing. He goes back to Cassidy, by then, the house has burned to the ground, but Cassidy is still sitting on the lawn, just like her brother told her. "Hi Babus! Did you find Mommy and Daddy?" Babus takes a deep breath and prepares to tell Cassidy the news that will change their young lives. ".....No I didn't.....I think they got trapped in the house." After Babus says those words, the Cadoan fire dept. shows up behind them, as well as the CDP. "Oh shit, we're late..." The fire cheif says. "I don't see any adults, do you, Thenardi?" The other Nu Mou shakes his head. "I think they got trapped...?" "Then the best we can do is tell the children that their parents are dead...Sheesh, This is never easy..." They go up to Cassidy and Babus, smileing. "Hey! I got some bad news kiddies.....Hate to tell you this, but your parents....yeah, their dead.....We're sorry." Cassidy breaks down and cries and Nol, the Cheif of police shoots Thenardi a hatefull look and spits at him "You're not supposed to say THAT!"  
  
A few moments later, a deputy retuns with the man who set the fire. He is a Borzoi Capo.  
  
How so far? Reveiw No Flame. 


	2. Servant Boy!

Lotus Flowers  
  
Chapter 2  
  
This chapter takes place 2 years later. Babus is 10 and Cassidy is 7.  
  
Babus Swain walks up to Berveina Palace. Cassidy stands beside him, her green skirt billowing in the hot breeze. Babus sighs and walks to the omnious building. "Hey!" The man in the guard tower sticks his head out of the window. "What do you want, kid?" "I am here to apply for a job as servant! My name is Babus Swain!" "Who's that with you?" "My sister Cassidy!" "............Okay!" The man lets Babus and Cassidy in.  
  
"Booo! Send in the next applicant!" Queen Remedi calls out. Babus is pushed into the large, cavernous room. He falls foward, onto his knees. The Queen looks dissappointed and critical. "So, kid, humor me. WHY exactly should I hire you?" "I-I promise to serve and protect you and anyone else you desire. I promise to serve you in anyway I can. I'll always come when you call. Cassidy and I don't take up muh space or eat alot. Cassidy can almost take care of herself now." "Who's Cassidy?" "M-my baby sister." "......Child, you stutter. Come back when you grow a spine," Remedi turns. "NEXT!" A guard escorts Babus out of the room. He is stunned. When he is outside, he cries, but somewhere where Cass can't see him. "....Momma, Poppa........I've failed.........I-I can't take care of Cassidy.........She's better off without me....." Undeknownst to Babus, Cassidy was standing behind him. She puts her hand on his sholder. Babus jumps out of his skin. "Oh Ultima, Cassidy! Don't sneak up on me like that!" "How did it go?" "...............................I didn't get the job..........." Cassidy sighs. "Don't worry Babus......we'll be OK...." He puts his arms around Cassidy. "Thankyou Cassidy......" "Why exactly didn't you get the job?" "They said I stutter too much.....they told me to come back when I grow a spine......" Judge Master Cid walks too Babus and Cassidy. "Hey kid. Nobody else is anybetter. Queen Remedi said to get you come back. She wants you to work there. "Can Cassidy come too?" "Okay. I'll arrange it."  
  
Babus and Cassidy are led into the palace. Babus is taken to a different room and given new clothes. His servant uniform is a drab brown. His robe is a little(actually, quite a bit) too big for him. Cid uses a rope to tie it to him better. He is given a pair of large boots. He is then led to a small room that he and Cassidy will share. As Cassidy sleeps. Babus sits in the window, staring out over the courtyard. 'It's amazing,' he thinks, 'just this morning, Cass and I lived on the street. Now we live in the palace.' He sighs. 'I hope everything will be "okay"........' He looks down at his feet. '..............................even if it DOES come to that, I have to grin and bear it.....for Cassidy's sake....'  
  
Ooooh! What does Babus mean?  
  
Reveiw No Flame! 


	3. Broken Innocence

Lotus Flowers  
  
Chapter 3Broken Innocence  
  
2 years later. Semi-discriptive rape. violent.  
  
Babus Swain sighs and walks in the door of he and Cassidy's chamber. "Hey Babus!" Cassidy calls as she runs to greet her brother, "look what the lady in the kitchen taught me how to make!" Babus turns to a wooden bowl sitting on a three-legged table. "It's called 'Dirty Rice with pork and chicken!" Babus pokes the food with a crudely fashioned wood spoon. On it, Cassidy had painted hearts and flowers. Babus had often envied Cassidy's creativity. "Don't worry, Babus. I cleaned it. It's just called dirty because it's darker than most rice." Babus eats some of it. "This is good, Cass!" "Thank you!" Cassidy sqeals with glee as she embraces her brother. Then the girl notices something. ".........Babus, you're bleeding...." "Where from?" "Your back, it's seaping through your shirt.........what happened?" "Oh, nothing new. Shaheem beat me again." "What for this time?" "Nothing that could possibly be my fault. He just came in and beat me." "Oh........He shouldn't be allowed to do that to you," she smiles, "Lemme go run you a nice warm bath, kay?" Babus nods. "That'd be nice."  
  
While Babus bathes, Cassidy goes out to the courtyard and washes Babus's shirt in the cool stream. "Excuuuuuse me, you little urchin, but you're not supposed to be out here." Shaheem says as he pulls Cassidy up by the baby-pink collar of her blouse. Babus runs out into the courtyard. "PUT HER DOWN!" "DON'T YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY, BOY!" Shaheem yells as he strikes the Nu Mou boy. "Shaheem, do what you will to me, but please, PLEASE, leave Cassidy be!" "................Fine!" Shaheem says as he tosses Cass to the ground. Shaheem turns and goes back into the palace. Babus helps Cassidy to her feet.  
  
That night, Babus is awakened by a small bird, pecking his cheek. He shoos the bird away and the animal lands on the head of Babus's bed. There is a small scroll on the bird's foot. He takes the note and reads it, "BABUS, REPORT TO MY ROOM IMMEDIATLY!!!"The young Nu Mou gets up and leaves.  
  
"Y-You wanted to see me, sir?" Babus asks the older, maleovolent Nu Mou. Suddenly, from the darkness, two hands secure themselves to Babus's face. Shaheem brings the small Nu Mou into a domoneering kiss, as to prevent him from screaming. He works his hands to Babus's waist and pulls his robes off. Shaheem tosses the boy to the bed and lowers his face to the child's. "Baaaaabussss.......I shall take you up on your offer from earlier......I shall 'do what I will' to you....." Babus whimpers. The older Nu Mou flips the younger Nu Mou onto his stomache and rapes him.  
  
Judge Master Cid walks by the Runeseeker's room and hears a child screaming. He opens the door. "MY MATAEUS! SHAHEEM! BY ORDER OF THE KING, GET OFF OF THAT CHILD!" Cid draws his sword and points it at Shaheem. The Nu Mou gets off the child. Other guards heard the screaming and come running up the steps. They escort Shaheem to the dungeon until morning. Cid goes to Babus and consolles the boy. "I'll get you new clothes. How do you feel about a promotion to Runeseeker?" Babus stops cring long enough to reply. "T-that'd be g-great!" "Fine then, tomarrow, you start training."  
  
)(  
  
Review no Flame 


	4. Prince Mewt!

Lotus Flowers  
  
Chapter 4Prince Mewt!  
  
Set 3 years from chapter 3.  
  
It had been three years since Babus began his Runeseeker lessons. He was a fast learner and already mastered it so now he was a full-fleged Runeseeker.   
  
"Babus! Get in here! The Queen is giving birth, you foolish boy!" Calls Vanessa, a Viera who worked for the Queen. A fifteen year old Babus Swain pokes his head around the corner. "Yeah?" The house maide turns to him. "It's a boy! Go forth and spread the word! THE PRINCE IS BORN! THE PRINCE IS BORN!" Babus runs out into the courtyard, cring, The Prince is Born! He sees Cassidy, sitting on a ledge, dying her white Nu Mou hair blonde.   
  
"Cass, what are you doing?" She turns to him, "I'm dying my hair! Everybody does it!" "What are you talking about? I've seen noone 'dying' their hair!" "Why must you contradict everything I do?" Babus frowns. "I have to get back to my mission." and with that, Babus turns and runs out of the courtyard.   
  
Behold! The shortness!  
  
How? Review no Flame. 


	5. The Parting of Ways

Lotus Flowers  
  
Chapter 5 The Parting of ways  
  
The sun sets over Berviena Palace. Cassidy Swain lays on her back, sunbathing. Llednar Twem walks up to her. "Oh. Hi Llednar." a grim smile courses up Llednar's face. "Hi Cassidy." He takes out a Flametounge. Cassidy's eyes widen.  
  
Babus Swain hears his sister scream and immediatly runs up to the roof of the palace, where he finds Cassidy and Llednar fighting. "Cassidy! Llednar Twem, you leave her alone!" "I don't have to obey the likes of you!" Llednar cries out as he turns and thrusts the blade at Babus. Babus does a counter spell and stops Llednar's attack. Cid comes behind them. "Llednar! Leave them be!" Llednar drops his weapon and scowels at Cid. "Fine!"  
  
Later Babus goes into Cassidy's room. She's packing. "Cass.........what are you doing?" "I'm leaving." "What! You're only 14! You cant go into the wilds of Ivalice alone!" She turns. "Is that what you think? You think I'm just a helpless baby? I can't even take care of myself? Is that honsetly what you believe?" "Cassidy, I'm not saying you're a baby. I'm 17 and I don't want to be alone out there!" "You cant change my mind. I'm going." Babus sighs. "You're an idget." He turns and leaves.  
  
The next morining, Cassidy leaves Berviena Palace forever.  
  
I'm not going to have any chapters about Babus's life in the Palace(before he joins Marche's clan) because you already know about that. The next few will follow Cassidy and her life. 


	6. Hello! Clan Euphoria!

Lotus Flowers  
  
Chapter 6The beginning of Cassidy's story.  
  
A female Nu Mou staggers alone through the Eluut Sands. She falls.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Cassidy looks up and sees four viera, two Nu Mou and two Moogle standing above her. A viera turns to the viera who spoke. "I think she's awake now." "I can see that myself, Rayne. Just because you're older doesn't mean-" "She's fine, Kupo! We should introduce ourselves!" a Moogle interrupts. The second viera clears her throaght. "We are Clan Euphoria, My name is Rayne. I'm the leader of this clan." "My name is Lori. And I am pleased to make your aquaintance." the Nu Mou says, as she bows. "My name is Cleo, Kupopo!" the Moogle from earlier says. "And I'm Nikki, Kupo!" says another Moogle. "I'm Kim." says another viera. "I'm Rin." says yet another viera. "My name is Sabrina." says another Nu Mou. "And I'm Renee!" says the first viera. Rayne smiles. "What is your name?" "Cassidy Swain." "Well Cassidy, would you like to join our Clan?" Cassidy sits up. "Okay."   
  
For the next few years, Cassidy stays with Clan Euphoria.   
  
How? Review. Flames will be used to burn poor Montblanc. Or Marche Or Ritz.   
  
Ritz:You Wouldn't!  
  
Me:I would!   
  
Ritz:You evil little viera!  
  
Me:.........: ) 


	7. Fallen Stranger

Lotus Flowers.  
  
Chapter 7Fallen Stranger.  
  
(Thank Ryu Warrior for letting me use Mondo and Hastings!!! You've been a real help RW!)   
  
Cassidy Swain rides a Chocobo throught the vast nether regions of Ivalice. She sees Jagd Dorsa. 'Well, one visit to my childhood home couldn't hurt.' She gets Moogli, her Chocobo, to turn into the deserted Jagd. Before stepping into this lawless zone, she slips on her Angel Ring for protection. She unsheaths her Cactus Stick to be on the safe side. She walks a few feet before she sees two mishapen globs on the ground. As she gets closer, she realises that those 'lumps' are actually a Nu Mou and a Moogle. She kneals down next to the Nu Mou. Most of his clothes are torn off and he lays in a puddle of crimson blood, the Moogle next to him isn't even breathing. He's missing an eye. The Nu Mou opens his empty brown eyes and stares upward. He begins to scream. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO! PLEASE ULTIMA HELP ME!" Cassidy tries to calm him down but nothing works. Finally, she places a knife that Rayne gave her marking one year of her being a Clanner and therefore a Euphoria Capo, aginst the Nu Mou's throaght. "SILENCE! TELL ME, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" He stops screaming and begins to panic. "M-Mondo! Please spare my life! My friend Hastings is dead, and I'm hurt pretty bad. Please let me go!" he begins to sob. "I'm not going to kill you. Just tell me what happened." "....They came like cockroaches........out of nowhere.......they attacked us......Marche! Marche fled and left Hastings and I out here to die! Hastings.................................poor Hastings.....he fought so hard............" the Nu Mou cries. "Come back to Clan HQ with me.........we'll help you....." "What about Hastings?" "He's gone. There's nothing we can do now. We have to leave. To stay here any longer would be foolish." Mondo rises to his feet. His robes (or what's left of them) fall off, revealing his body to Cassidy. He blushes. Cassidy smiles and whistels for Moogli. She runs up. Cassidy gives Mondo some new clothing. "Thank you." he mutters as he dresses.  
  
Cassidy takes Mondo back to Clan Euphoria HQ. "And he's a White Mage?" Cassidy nods. "You know how I feel about White Mages." "But he can do Alchemy, too!" Rayne stares off into the distance. "Please Rayne. He has nowhere else to go! He's hurt pretty bad,too. He was just about naked when I found him. Please let him stay." Rayne sighs. "Fine, but he's YOUR responsability." Rayne turns and leaves.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Mondo looks hopefull. "She says you can stay. But you're my responsability." He sighs. "That's alright." Cassidy smiles. "I think you have to board with me and ride on Moogli until I get you your own Chocobo, alright?" "Okay." Mondo smiles. Cassidy smiles, too. Finally, Cassidy takes out a Dark Fiddle. "You're a Beastmaster?" "No, I'm a Runeseeker. I just have been playing violin since I was a small girl. Wanna hear a song my brother Babus taught me?" Mondo's eyes widen. "Babus Swain's your brother!?" Cassidy nods and begins her song. "You're very talented....." Mondo smiles softly and Cassidy blushes. "Stopit, you!" They both laugh.  
  
AWwwwwwwww! That's sweet! 


	8. Hastings!

Lotus Flowers Chapter 8- Hastings!  
  
In this chapter, Hastings returns.  
  
Yes, Yes. The song Cassidy sings is Smashing Pumpkins(For Martha) and the first scene is taken from Trigun, Episode: Live Through.  
  
Babus:Because all she does is watch Trigun and play FFTA......  
  
Love,  
  
DEATH LEPRICHAUN!!!!  
  
!#$%&()  
  
Cassidy Swain sits alone on a hill. She stares out over the land below and out into the star-flecked night. She begins to sing. "If you have to go, don't say goodbye, If you have to go don't you cry--" "If you have to go, I will get by. Someday I'll fallow you, see you on the other side..." Cassidy turns and sees Mondo standing there behind her. He smiles. "That's a nice song," He sits down next to her, "Hey...........that's not a Nu Mou song....it's a Moogle song. I learned it while I was in Clan Nutsy...Hastings taught it to me..." He turns and stares off into space. "I miss Hastings." Mondo takes out a small Moogle musicbox. It's so small it fits between the Nu Mou's thumb and forefinger. "This used to be Hastings's...I got it off his body right before we left...It was a gift from a Moogle girl he loved...I think Safra was her name...He loved her...they lost contact after he left Baguba and joined Nutsy..."  
  
"I've missed you too, Kupo." Mondo turns and sees a Moogle standing there. His face is covered in scars and he is wearing an eyepatch. "H- Hastings?" The Moogle nods. "It's been three years, Kupo, but I've finnaly found you." Mondo smiles. "Hey Hastings?" "Yeah?" "Pounce him!" They both laugh. "So, Hastings, tell me, how did you get here? I mean, how did you survive? I thought you were dead!"Hastings sits down and sighs. "Well, kupo, About three days after you left, I woke up...I lay there, waiting for the strength to return to my legs...I waited for what felt like forever...then she came by...." "Who?" "My Safra, kupo. She was in an all- girl, all-moogle clan called 'The Fallen Angels'...they took me in and nursed me back to health. Safra and I caught up and, as it turns out, she got married...to a moogle named Jon....I-I was heart broken...I found you all..." they stare, shocked, at Hastings. "So," he contenues, "Can I join Clan Euphoria?" "Yep!" Cassidy shouts. she turns "RAYNE! A MOOGLE'S JOINING! HE'S A JUGGELER!" "KAY!"  
  
------  
  
EVEN MORE SHORTNESS THAN PREVIOUSLY THOUGHT!  
  
Review no Flame! 


	9. Under The Sky So Blue

Lotus Flowers  
  
Chapter 9-Under the Sky so Blue  
  
(Title comes from Trigun. Don't own that, either) Set after Babus joins Marche's Clan. While Marche and Co. rebuild Babus childhood home, Babus gets involved in an engagment and finds his sister.  
  
"Marche! Marche, where are you taking me?" Babus inquieres as Marche escort him, blindfolded, through Cadoan. "It's a surprise!" He takes Babus's blind fold off. The Nu Mou sees all of Clan Nutsy rebuilding his childhood home. The Moogle were playing with the paintbrushes, splattering the walls and themselves with white paint. The Nu Mou were using magic to paint, build, ect. Bangaa and Human solders, fighters and Paladin were building. Viera painted too, with the human archers, hunters, and mages. Marche smiles. "We're doing this for you, Babus. Do you like?" Babus stands there, stunned and alittle depressed. "I guess so......I just need to be alone for awhile, okay?" "Okay. The inside's almost done. You can sit in there."  
  
Babus sits down on the floor of what was his bedroom, all those years ago. 'Marche just doesn't understand! The next thing I know, he'll want to rebuild the hole we lived in in the Jagds! It's still to soon to see the place where my life was ruined!' he sighs, 'Cassidy showed so much promise....she used to could play the violin so well......we both had talent.....I used to could play the Trichord! Very few Nu Mou have an artistic side! It's a gift, but I grew up believing it was bad! What a fool my father was! I could have been famous!' "Babus! Get out here! We're doing an engagment!"  
  
"CLAN NUTSY! WE ARE CLAN EUPHORIA! WE CHALLENGE YOU TO A SPECIAL ENGAGMENT!," cries a loudmouthed viera, "MARCHE RUYDIJUI! DO YOU ACCEPT OUR CHALLENGE!" Marche nods. "Yes, I do." "Very well then." A Special Judge appears. "The rules are simple, Use ALL clanners and NO law or antilaw cards." The Viera's clan takes their place on the field. A female Nu Mou steps foward. She throws a matieria blade at Marche. The black blade pierces Marche's right hand. The human boy stares at the blade in his hand. He falls to his knees and faints. "Good shot, Cass!" says Rin, a viera in Clan Euphoria. 'Cass? I do admit, she does look like my little sister.....but could it possibly be her?' The battle contenues. but after a while, only Babus and Cassidy remain. They are both breathing heavily. Cassidy has a knife between each finger and Babus has his Cactus Stick out. He drops it and raises his hands. "Cassidy...I surrender....You win..." "What?" "I promised Mom and Dad I'd never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you..." "Babus...Is that your only reason?" "......Cassidy.....I love you, I could never hurt you....." Cassidy drops her weapons. "Oh Babus!" She runs to her brother's arms.  
  
w00t! Review! . 


	10. The Broken One

Lotus Flowers. Chapter 10. Self Reflections, or, The Broken One.

* * *

Babus Swain sits alone on a hill, staring out into the twilight. It had been three months since he and Ezel joined Clan Euphoria, to be with their sisters.  
  
_'I really don't understand life or aging...I'm only 23 but I look twice as old as Berbier! As the old Viera saying says, "Sacre Bleu!", that's another thing. Why did the individual languages dissappear? In Nu Mou, my name means "The Broken One", that's strange, especially because Cassidy means "Angel of Light"....I always knew my parents hated me, even before my dad started hitting me. Why, you ask? Because I'd rather learn music than magick. I played the Ocarina so well...I-I was always so mad at myself for being happy when my parents died...mother wouldn't even aknowledge my presence. Life in the Jagds was scary and painfull, but it was better for me...it got even worse at the palace...Shaheem would plant things on my person just so he could have a reason to beat me...he would tear into my hide so ferociously...I shed more blood there than I did in Dorsa! When Mewt was born, I was relieved...I buised myself with him so I wouldn't have time to think about my past....heh, it seems that with all I had been through, I'd hate the palace...But I will always love Lord Cid. He was like a father to me, he took Cass and I in, fed us, clothed us, put a roof over our heads...but I shall never forget who I am, I am Babus Mariku Swain--or "The Broken One-Ball of Pain-Lord Tounge"--unwanted son of Aldous and Iris Swain..well, "Ecreemano aorta grem!' _

_

* * *

_Well, how? No flame, please, now, let's all get ready for PRONOUNCING THINGS -with- SAFRA the MOOGLE! Remeber, kiddies, pronounce everything but the "kupo"! Let's GO!  
  
SAFRA:Kupopo! You pronounce Mariku, Mah-REEK, kupo!


End file.
